


Recurrence

by Fallowsthorn



Category: Warframe
Genre: Adult Operator (Warframe), Autosomnophilia?, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Intersex Character, Masturbation, Micropenis, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Second Dream Spoilers, Shared Sensations?, Under-negotiated Kink, ambiguous genitalia, consensual boundary-pushing, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Fallowsthorn
Summary: The Operator has sex with an eager but shy Ordis. Since Ordis is functionally a spaceship, this requires some creative problem-solving.





	Recurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Nocturnal Lore readers, I wrote this a while ago and only just remembered it again. It's like finding twenty bucks in your pocket before you do the laundry.
> 
> Aur's age isn't mentioned (afaicr), but I put them at ~22. This headcanon is brought to you by the time the 24-year-old author was walking past the high school and stopped by the truancy officer, who was thoroughly convinced that I was skiving off class at a school I hadn't attended in six years. That was a weird conversation.

Aur blinked for a second. They were kneeling, as Ember, in front of the navigation console, so Ordis asking if they were enjoying the view should make sense... except they’d zoned out, leaving the Warframe staring at one of the consoles instead. Ordis had sensors up to his (metaphorical) ears, so the odds that he didn’t know that were low.

They opened their mouth, confused, then stopped as a thought struck them. Ember’s blank face betrayed none of their suddenly mischievous interest.

“Are you?” they asked, and spread the ‘frame’s legs a little, just enough to turn the pose provocative.

“O-Operator!” said Ordis, apparently scandalized. Maybe Aur had misjudged that. Oops.

“Uh—” they started to apologize at the same time that Ordis made a quiet noise. “No, sorry, what?”

A short pause. “It’s nothing, Operator.”

Uh huh.

Aur started to grin despite themself. “Ordis, were you flirting with me?” they asked, keeping their tone light and good-natured.

Another short-but-telling pause. “That would be inappropriate for a ship Cephalon,” Ordis said slowly.

“Sure.”

“Cephalons are beings of data and do not have romantic—_or sexual_—desires.”

“Okay.” _Or, according to Simaris, compassion, loyalty, or the ability to enjoy music. Right._

“If there is anything untoward about my behavior, tell me and I will run diagnostics.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you.”

That seemed to pull Ordis up short. Aur waited to see if he’d say anything else. They weren’t going to push, especially because they got the sense Ordis had thought they weren’t paying attention when he’d first spoken.

An alert showed on the nav console, pinging gently to announce itself.

“Oh, look,” Ordis said, sounding far too relieved. “A new mission, Operator! The system needs you.”

“Cute,” Aur said, but read through the details anyway. Ugh. They hated exterminations. There was always that one guy hiding in the ducts or something. But someone had put up tellurium as a bounty, and they couldn’t pass that up; Archwing missions were even worse. They set a course for the short hop to the far side of Mars. At least it might give Ordis time to figure out... whatever this was.

They took the chance to think about it themselves, as they double-checked their arsenal. They could afford to be a little absent-minded; Ember was a force unto herself. Itself. Themselves. Whatever. Mars was where the Grineer put all their expensive boot camp rejects, anyway.

Aur wasn’t averse to the thought of... what? Of having sex with Ordis? That sounded weirdly clinical. How would that even work? They didn’t think Ordis could take control of a Warframe; if he could, then Aur would much rather chew him out for sitting on his metaphorical ass in the ship while they had to do all the work.

In the ship. He was the ship, really. Did that mean there was an analogous...? Was it weird to have someone _inside _him all the time?

“Operator?” Ordis prompted, and Aur realized they’d drifted to a stop in the middle of the Orbiter. They shook their head to clear the dust out and got back on track.

The Ember Warframe liked Mars. It was hot, dusty, and dry: perfect conditions for a tinderbox. Aur triggered the fire energy that would seek out their enemies on its own, then drew their sidearm for any out of range stragglers. Most of them simply died either before or as soon as Aur saw them, and it wasn’t long before their mind started to wander again.

So it was unlikely that Ordis-the-ship actually had... come to think of it, Aur didn’t know if he got any feeling at all from the Orbiter. It had seemed a little rude to ask, and not that relevant. They snorted. If it wasn’t relevant now....

If Cephalons had sex, it was probably some kind of incomprehensible data exchange. That was a little disheartening, but Ordis wasn’t exactly a normal Cephalon, was he? He certainly seemed to express a wide range of emotions that Simaris and Suda disdained as beneath them. And then there was that bloodthirsty side. Aur wasn’t sure how much of that was a part of him, and how much was some kind of decay in his programming. It didn’t seem to be getting worse, but really, they had no way to tell.

“Operator, are you feeling all right?” Ordis said over comms, and Aur realized they’d stopped again and had let Ember’s fiery world flicker out around them. They sighed and shot a Grineer from across the room, then downed the rest of his squad while they futilely tried to put a scratch on her with bullets.

“Yeah, Ordis, I’m fine,” Aur said. “Just thinking.”

_“Then get on with— _Ah, thinking about what?”

No point lying. “You.”

“Oh,” said Ordis. Aur had to smile at his tone, just a little. The Cephalon was adorable when he got excited or flustered, and this seemed to be a mix of both. “I... I’m flattered, Operator. I know you are doing the Lotus proud.”

“About that,” Aur said. “Can she hear us?”

There was a surprised beat, then Ordis said, “I assume she would be able to join you if need be. This is an open channel. Is there a problem?”

“I can fix that,” Aur muttered, in between gunshots, and fiddled with the small buttons under Ember’s jaw until they’d turned the network connection off and were left with just the channel to Ordis.

“Operator! I strongly advise that you—_turn that back on right now—”_

“It’s an extermination on Mars,” Aur pointed out. “And I’m not really interested in what Mommy Dearest has to say about your sex life.”

Ordis squeaked, quite literally, in a digital distortion that he cut off immediately. Aur was reminded of a person clearing their throat. “I, I, that is, I am a Cephalon, and therefore I do not have one.”

“Do you want to?” Aur said, as though the thought had just occurred to them.

Ordis said nothing. He continued to say nothing as Aur stabbed the last three Grineer in the room and lifted the emergency lockdown the last one had set. “Ordis?”

“Ah! Oh, um, what was that, Operator?”

Aur holstered their gun and leaned against a bank of computers, folding Ember’s arms but softening their tone. “If you tell me to drop it, I will,” they promised. “But you have to actually tell me, because I know you hide things and then feel guilty about it, and I’d like to skip that part this time.”

More silence. Aur got up again and checked Ember’s HUD. Only five more in the base, and they were all grouped up in one of the furthest rooms. Time to wrap things up.

They’d nearly made it to that room when Ordis spoke up. “I don’t think you should stop,” he said, tentatively.

Aur had regained enough energy to activate Ember’s fire powers again. They did so, and watched the enemy count blink down to zero. They started to jog towards extraction. “Do you want that?”

Hesitation. “I don’t know.” Then, almost immediately after, “No. No, I don’t want you to stop. You are my Operator and I trust you. I need you. I—there is something I want and I’m not sure what it is except that it’s—you.”

Aur was speechless for a moment. “Thank you,” they managed to claw up. “I’ll—I’ll do my best.”

“I know,” Ordis said, and started the launch sequence to return Aur to the Orbiter.

* * *

Of course, Ordis never mentioned it again. Aur wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to actually avoid the subject or if it was out of some misplaced sense of propriety, but either way, they knew he’d let it sit until the end of time regardless of what they both wanted. So they took a little initiative.

“Ordis,” they said casually, “you’d tell me to stop if I did something you were uncomfortable with, right?”

“Near-constantly, Operator,” Ordis said, with no trace of sarcasm whatsoever.

Aur bit their lip to keep from laughing. “I mean, to you, not in general.”

Ordis hummed, then said, “Well, yes. Er, probably. You are my Operator, after all. If you want to do something I dislike, you usually have a good reason.”

Aur shifted Limbo into the rift so they could focus on the conversation. “What if the reason was that I thought you wanted me to? Would you tell me when I was wrong?”

“...What are you hinting at?”

Aur sighed. “I’m trying to make sure that if I start bugging you about sex stuff you’re not going to secretly hate it but go along with it anyway because you don’t have enough self-worth to say no.”

“Oh,” Ordis said. After a long moment, he added, “I... I would not.”

Aur raised an eyebrow, ignoring the strange feedback from Limbo, who didn’t have eyebrows. Transference was weird like that. “You wouldn’t say no, you wouldn’t go along with it, or you wouldn’t secretly hate it?”

“I would—that is, I’m not averse to the... concept.”

“Hmm,” Aur said, absently obliterating the roomful of Corpus grunts trying to attack them. “Okay then.”

They knew Ordis was waiting for them to say something else, but they kept quiet, and were rewarded a few rooms away from extraction when he said, “Ah, Operator....”

“Yeah?” said Aur, pretending disinterest.

They felt more than heard Ordis hesitate, and they were certain that if he’d had a face, he would have been blushing. “Ah... um... never mind,” he said eventually.

Back in the transference pod where no one could see them, Aur smirked.

* * *

Aur was beginning to suspect the Lotus was mostly not actually on the comms when she gave mission directives. They didn’t blame her—she had several hundred Tenno to manage—but it was kind of funny to recite answering-machine-Lotus’s lines along with her. If they asked for her, or if something out of the ordinary happened, she did turn up and was clearly paying attention, so Aur wasn’t all that bothered.

In fact, it was kind of convenient, since it meant they could talk to Ordis in relative privacy without having to worry about the Lotus’s delicate sensibilities (of which, Aur was pretty sure, she had next to none, but that was the joke, see).

They were in their own body, sitting on the edge of the main platform in the transference room with their legs dangling down. They tried to spend at least a little time every day using their own actual muscles. The pod prevented complete atrophy, but when they’d first awoken, Aur had barely been able to make a lap around the room without gasping for breath. Now they could comfortably walk a mile outside of a Warframe, if they had to. (They had also learned to stop storing things on high shelves. Aur was a good two feet shorter than most ‘frames.)

Now, swinging their legs through the illusory nebula, they bled off Void energy, trying to get used to the feeling of running out. It was disconcertingly like being winded without actually having anything to do with their lungs, and unlike piloting a Warframe, it was their own body feeling it, so they couldn’t separate from it as easily.

The only thing was, in between being occasionally terrifying, the exercise was also incredibly boring. “Ordis,” Aur said.

“Operator?”

“Can you feel things? Like, physical sensations, I mean. Do you have a sense of touch?”

“Somewhat,” Ordis said, apparently unaware of where Aur was going with this. “There are some components of the Orbiter and Liset that are pressure-sensitive, so you could call that a sense of touch. For example, the hand- and footholds on your landing craft have weight sensors in them, as an additional failsafe if telemetry is offline.”

“Mm.” Aur laid on their back and stared at the ceiling. “What about qualitative touch? Like, can you feel it when I walk around the ship, or fall on my ass or whatever?”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” Ordis chided. “But no, most surfaces don’t have any sensors in them. I know you think of me as essentially the ship, but a more accurate analogy would be that I simply live in it, albeit somewhat differently than you do. Just as your Warframe doesn’t transfer most pain over your link, and as you don’t feel your own gastrointestinal tract working, most of the parts of the Orbiter than you interact with are numb to me. You don’t have to worry about hurting me, Operator.”

Aur smiled. “That’s sweet, Ordis, but that wasn’t really what I was trying to ask. You said most of the parts. What are the exceptions?”

Ordis paused, slightly confused, then decided to just keep going as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “Well, there are various other weight sensors scattered throughout the ship, but I get the most... I suppose you could call it ‘sensation’ from the holographic displays in the cockpit. While obviously there are no sensors in the displays themselves, I use feedback from where your hand interrupts the light projection to modify it, for instance when you select a planet in the System viewer. It’s not quite touch, but it’s not quite sight, either—something between the two.”

Huh. Aur had not actually known that, and it was kind of interesting in its own right. Certainly a better explanation for how it worked than “magic, I guess.” Still, not the relevant part. “So does any of that feel good or bad? Or is it just neutral? _Can _you feel good or bad?”

_“What’s it to you— _ahem, I mean, are you asking this for a reason, Operator? It doesn’t sound like simple curiosity.”

Aur had to hide a smile at Ordis’s unintentional sass. They wished they could get him to embrace that side of himself more, but he seemed to shy away from it, as if it had teeth. Some day they’d figure out what was up with that. “No, you’re right, it’s not. I guess I just want to know how I can make you feel good, and how easily. Not that touch is the only way, but it’s natural for humans.”

“You—uh-h-h-” Ordis said. His voice skipped on the last syllable until he overrode his vocal synthesizer and shut it off.

A thought struck Aur. “Hey, you have access to my nervous system, right?”

“In... a... manner of speaking, yes,” Ordis said, tentative. “I facilitate the transference exchange between your pod and your Warframe, and part of that data is a complete scan of your brain, so that your actions are correctly mapped onto your other body.”

“What about when I move my face, or talk?”

“The signal is sent but I believe it... simply lacks a receptor. You could liken it to, perhaps, a radio that only receives certain channels. There might be a moment of dissonance, since you’re receiving haptic feedback from both bodies.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Aur said absently. “The ‘frame doesn’t flinch or anything, either. There’s some kind of intent check in there somewhere, yeah?”

“Correct, Operator. There is a slight damper built into the connection, to prevent—_fuck-ups—_er, accidental misfires.”

“Ordis!” Aur sat up, delightfully appalled. “You swore!”

“Ah—yes. My apologies, Operator. I believe I am overdue for a diagnostic. I will run that now.”

Aur cackled. “No, no, keep it! I knew I’d get you to loosen up sooner or later. Unless you really don’t like it.”

“It’s certainly not very professional,” Ordis grumbled.

“Pfft. I’m flirting with you and I kill people for a living, I think we’re a little past professional.”

Ordis was silent. “I’ll stop if you tell me to,” Aur reminded him.

More silence, then he blurted out, "Don't."

"Don't...?"

"Don't stop." Ordis's voice was low and imperative. Aur felt a delicious shiver go up their spine. "Keep pushing. I want you to... to... I don't know." He sounded frustrated with his own lack of definition. "I don’t know what I don’t know."

"You could look it up," Aur pointed out.

"...No," Ordis decided. "I trust you. You are my Operator. I trust you."

_You already said that,_ Aur thought, but it sounded too flippant to say out loud. "What if I want something you're not sure about?"

_"Take it."_

Aur waited for Ordis to catch himself and rephrase—but he said nothing else, and let it stand, charging the empty space in the room.

"In that case," Aur murmured, as their gaze slid over to land on the transference pod, "I have a few ideas."

* * *

Of course, Aur didn’t get to try out any of those ideas for at least a week, because immediately after that a mission had come up and god forbid they get more than five minutes to themself when Space Mom needed something. They didn’t resent it, it was good work, but by the end they were so exhausted they didn’t even get Oberon into storage, just ditched him in the middle of the Orbiter and went the fuck to sleep.

There was something uniquely restorative about sleeping in after you'd worked hard. Aur came to consciousness slowly, in that luxurious way that let them appreciate the cotton-soft comfort of sleep as it faded. "Mm," they said. "Ordis."

Ordis, of course, didn't sleep, and had no corresponding slur in his voice or delay in his answer, but he lowered his volume all the same. "Yes, Operator?"

Aur kept their eyes closed. All they'd see was the inside of the pod anyway. "Morning." Technically they were in space, where there was no morning, but Ordis would know what they meant. They stretched a bit in their confines. "I think we should take a day off."

Ordis paused. "Operator?"

Aur grinned. "You never heard of a day off before? Let's just not do anything. I think we deserve it. Just don't put us on available, or whatever it is you do when I'm asleep."

"Are you sure, Operator?" Ordis asked. "The system--"

"The system can deal," Aur said. "I'm not the only Tenno running around. Somebody else can take care of it for a little while. Besides, I have something I want to try." They cast their mind out to their Feyarch Oberon, who was still kneeling where they'd left him They settled easily in his chassis and stood. Warframes didn't get stiff or achy, a fact Aur was currently very grateful for.

"I... don't think I follow, Operator."

Aur disarmed Oberon and walked down the hall to the transference room. "It's a sex thing," they said bluntly. "You want me to tell you or keep it a surprise?"

"Oh!" Ordis said, flustered. "I can, um, if you would like some privacy—"

"Ordis." Aur stopped and directed an unimpressed look at the ceiling. Of course, Oberon didn't have a face to contort, and Ordis wasn't visible anyway, but it was the gesture that counted. "It's a sex thing I want to do _with you._ And unless you tell me to stop, I'm gonna."

"Oh," said Ordis, then, lower, breathily in a way that had to be affected because he didn't have lungs or the breath to fill them, "oh."

Aur, smug, stood in front of the pod, which slid open to reveal their own inert form. The sight was disconcerting, like the moment after a blindfold was removed, before the brain recognized what it was seeing. Then it passed, and Aur reached forward.

"Operator," Ordis whispered, utterly rapt.

Aur stopped again with just the tips of Oberon's pointed fingers tracing their cheek. "You like it," they murmured, in what might have been an accusation if not for the hitch in their breathing. "Watching me touch myself like this. Seeing it."

"Yes," Ordis said. Aur imagined every camera he had bristling in their direction, and suppressed a shiver. Their sleeping body shifted slightly and sighed.

If Aur had thought about it, they would have expected that their real body was actually speaking when they talked, but on second thought it made more sense that the audio they were hearing was projected, probably from the tiny movements of the muscles in their throat. They swallowed, and watched with interest as their throat bobbed. "You're connected to my nervous system."

"Yes." Anticipation prowled the room like a living thing.

"Can you feel what I feel?"

"I don't know," Ordis admitted. "I've never tried."

Aur trailed Oberon's fingertips across the flesh of their cheek, gently enough that the skin didn't even indent. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes."

They moved their hand down to their jaw, curving Oberon's thumb smoothly around their chin. "And this?"

"Operator—"

Lower, until they were toying with the zipper hidden at their throat. "And this?"

_"Yes."_

Aur laughed, so low in their chest it was more of a rumble. They drew their hand back up, brushed the metallic guards on Oberon's knuckles to their lips. There was no resistance. Their body shifted again, moving their hips. Oberon's body mimicked the action and Aur looked down, a little surprised. It really was like they were sleeping, wasn't it? They still moved unconsciously and made little noises, if not very many or very loud. It was, quite literally, an out-of-body experience, except that they could still very much feel the cool metal warming under their breath and the give of their skin at the slight pressure.

Absently, they brought their other hand up to Oberon's face, or head rather, but of course there was nothing there, just the metal plating, mottled like the bark of a tree. A slight dent and two spots of energy suggested a mouth and nose, but it would make no sense for a purpose-built machine to be sensitive somewhere it wouldn't handle weapons.

They dropped their hand, then, and slipped Oberon's first two fingers into their mouth.

Ordis groaned. Aur would have worried he'd broken something if they didn't feel the same way. Oberon's face might not have been sensitive, but his hands and fingers very much were, as if in compensation. Carefully, mindful of the points, they explored their own soft, yielding mouth, the bed of their tongue lax and forgiving, their teeth harmless with no force behind them. From the other side, Oberon's fingers felt intrusive but not unwelcome; Aur almost felt sedated by the weight in their mouth.

They prodded some spot in their mouth that triggered their swallow reflex, and if they hadn't been in a Warframe, they'd have fallen to their knees right then. The suction was so gentle they might not have noticed it, at any other time. Now it was nearly all-consuming.

Ordis made a small noise. "Operator," he said, "I've—I've never felt—"

_Oh._ He'd never been touched before, Aur realized. Not like this. "Don't worry," they said, in what was supposed to be a teasing tone but came out raw and honest. "I'll go slow."

"Please don't," Ordis said desperately.

Aur was technically a virgin too, but at least they'd masturbated before. At least this wasn't the first time they'd ever used their nerves. They used Oberon's fingers to hold their head up and tugged the zipper of their suit down with his free hand, until the thick black material was neatly bisected by a long stripe of pale skin. The zipper, thankfully, continued down one leg until about mid-thigh, giving Aur plenty of room to work without having to try and undress their unconscious body. There was no way that would be anything other than a disaster.

Aur withdrew their fingers from their mouth, smearing the extra saliva across their lower lip to tease Ordis, who made a digital whirring noise that nonetheless sounded breathless. They trailed the points of their spit-slick fingers down their abdomen and pulled the fabric away from their crotch to give Ordis a good look.

They didn't have standard genitalia, Aur knew that much. Between their legs was something not quite small enough to be a clit and not quite large enough to be a cock. There was a thin scar on the underside where their urethra had been redirected to run down the middle of the thing, instead of deviating awkwardly partway down. Aur only knew that because they'd been told; they'd been far too young to remember anything about the surgery. Below that, sheltered by their thighs, they had something they might have called a vulva if they could fit more than their first knuckle in the fleshy divot in the middle, and if it wasn't covered with thin skin as it was. Now, when they crouched and leaned in to stroke the flesh on either side, they could feel it swollen with fluid of some sort, soft and engorged with lust.

At the contact, their body gave a soft, contented sigh, but it was drowned out by the noise Ordis made, choked-off and needy. "Operator, please—"

"Please what?" Aur murmured. They knelt fully and nuzzled their little hard cock, internally cursing Oberon's lack of a mouth. "Please stop?"

"N-no," Ordis said wretchedly. "Please—please just _do something."_

Aur pressed the center of their palm against their dick, pinning it gently to their lower belly. Oberon's talons curved into their abdomen with only the promise of pain. Their body pushed their hips forward impatiently and Aur put Oberon's free hand on the side of their hip to keep themself still.

It was strange, looking at their own body from the outside like this. They usually didn't pay much attention to it, unless something was wrong. Their skin was nearly translucent where it was hidden by their suit. They had no body hair, a common minor genetic modification meant to make hygiene easier but which left them looking, in Aur's opinion, a bit like some cave-dwelling sea creature. They were thin, but didn't have much muscle tone, and probably never would, between the Warframes and the Void.

They smoothed their palm up and down, slowly, dragging the irregular warmth of Oberon's hand over their cock. Idly, they said, "I wonder if there are any Warframes with tongues."

Ordis flat-out _whimpered._ Aur stopped, a little concerned. "Ordis, are you doing okay?" After all, Ordis was feeling the same thing they were, and they weren't much more than wound up. Maybe there was something wrong. "Is the connection stable?"

"Yes," Ordis said. He sounded impatient, and beneath that, overworked. "How are you so calm? How are you not—_Why are you so fucking smug—_"

"I'm..." _not, _Aur started to say, confused, and then it hit them. Ordis was feeling exactly what they were, yes, but he didn't have a biological brain to moderate the sensations. Aur was used to the rush of pleasure and had other neurochemicals to balance it out, but Ordis was taking the feedback directly from their nervous system. "Oh, fuck."

"I rather wish you would," Ordis grumped.

Aur ignored this. "I'm literally not feeling it as much as you are. Turn it down."

"...No," Ordis said.

"Ordis...."

"No." His voice was firmer this time. "Not when it's you. I want you to—_fuck me until I can't breathe."_

Aur inhaled deeply. "Have I ever told you how hot it is when you do that?" They started moving their palm again, in a slow circle, and groaned under their breath at the relief it brought.

Ordis's temporary resolve had fallen apart like so much sand in the wind. "D-o—do w-ha-t?" he attempted to say.

Aur took pity on him and his failing voice synthesizer. "That thing where you, I dunno, get annoyed and say what you actually mean? It's hot as fuck. You should do it more."

"O-oh," Ordis said shakily. "I—I'll—I'm—"

"Shh," Aur said. "Let me take care of you." Time to stop teasing. They stood up, taking advantage of Oberon's height and greater mass to frame their smaller body in the pod. They slid a knee between their legs—their body moaned and rocked their cunt against it on its own initiative—and made a V with their first two fingers. Knuckles curled to keep the sharp points away, they fit the join of their fingers snugly over the top of their cock, so the head of it leaked fluid into Oberon's palm. Every time they pushed forward, they swiped their thumb over their slit, smearing what precome was there and making each clumsy thrust into more of a glide.

"Op-era-tor—"

"You are so delightfully vocal," Aur said. They leaned down to nuzzle their own neck. They couldn't kiss or suck, but even just the movement felt good. "And you can't do anything about it, can you?" they realized out loud. "You can't make me move. _You _can't move." For all that they were sort of treating their own body like Ordis was inhabiting it—he wasn't. He had no control over anything Aur did, no way to buck impatiently into their grip or squirm around for more friction or a better angle. Even if he tried to distract himself or focus on the sensation, it was totally up to Aur when and if they, and he, would get to come. He was completely at their mercy.

Fuck if that wasn't a turn-on in its own right.

Ordis whined. "Please," he begged. "Please, please don't leave me, anything you want, I—"

"Hey, hey," Aur said. "I'm not leaving, I'm not gonna stop, it's okay. It's okay. Relax." They didn't have it in them to tease anymore. They could handle it, but Ordis seemed a lot more fragile just then. They squeezed their fingers, just a little, just enough to drive them to orgasm that much faster.

"It-t's—so m-mu-ch—"

"I know, I know it is, come on, I've got you, I—fuck." They gave up on the sentence and just panted in time with their body's labored breathing. "Not much further, Ordis, okay? Almost there."

"Yes...." Ordis lapsed into incoherency, babbling out half-words that turned into ecstatic groans before he'd gotten more than a syllable out.

Aur set their shoulder against their chest and focused on moving their hand, on the pressure that was just this side of too raw, driving their pleasure higher and higher until it peaked and they came, shuddering against themselves.

They worked their body through it, halfway milking themselves with Oberon's hand and halfway letting their mind settle back into their own body to ride out the orgasm. Their cum dripped over Oberon's wrist and their thighs.

The muscle tremors passed, and Aur let themselves flop back into the transference pod, worn out. They opened their eyes and blinked a few times.

"Ordis," they said, "did you come so hard the power went out?"

Aur would never previously have described lights flickering back on as _embarrassed, _but that was exactly what it was.

"Technically," Ordis said, with as much dignity as he could muster, which was none, "_you_ came so hard the power went out."

Aur let their head loll back. "Fuck," they said, then grinned. "Was it good for you too?"

Ordis ignored their joking tone. "Yes," he said, almost reverently, though he couldn't cover the fucked-out ragged edge. "Thank you."

Aur turned their face into the material of the pod. "You know what the only problem with this is? I can't cuddle the whole ship."

Ordis hesitated, then said, "I like it."

Aur made a questioning noise.

"It's... it's something I can do for you," he tried. "You took care of me, and now I can take care of you. I can keep you safe in... in me."

Aww. Aur tried to lift one hand to pet the nearest surface—even if Ordis couldn't feel it, he could see it—but Oberon was still pressed close to them and without a consciousness in him, he was about as mobile as solid steel. Less than, even. They'd have to transfer back to detangle themselves. For now, that sounded like too much effort.

Something about that thought nagged at them. He couldn’t feel it, but he could see it. ...could see it. Wait. "Oh my god, were you recording that?"

"...Yes? I can erase—"

"No, no, don't," Aur said hastily, and not a little hungrily. "I want to see." They laughed. "How many people can say they've _actually_ fucked themselves?"

"I sincerely doubt you are the first person to use a Warframe for sex," Ordis said drily.

"Yeah, probably not." They yawned. "Mm, endorphins're wearing off. Gonna take a nap. Don' worry, it's normal."

"I know," Ordis said quietly.

Aur hummed. "Ordis?"

"Yes, Operator?"

"Thanks for letting me show you... you know. You're—you're my best friend. The best friend I've ever had."

"I think you may be the only friend I have ever had," Ordis admitted. "Nonetheless, I treasure it, and you. Sweet dreams, Operator."

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of any tags this should have and doesn't (or does and shouldn't), please comment and suggest them! You'd think I'd know all the tags because I wrote the damn thing, but here we are twenty minutes later and I've skipped to the notes because fuck if I know what the hell tropes and kinks are in it. There's some... events? And some stuff happens? Probably?
> 
> Come hang out with me on Discord!


End file.
